When I Get Home, You're So Dead
by MalevolentMassacre
Summary: Ooo is just your typical town - that is, before a certain boy comes back from the dead. The lives of the resident's of Ooo are expected to take a drastic turn, especially the lives of a exuberant heroine and a science geek. Rated M for the sheer lewdness that is Marshall Lee in future chapters. Oh, and I suck at summaries. Title inspired by Mayday Parade
1. Prologue

_Since my tumblr account is no longer available, I've decided to publish my stories here! Please pardon the stupidity of it all. I haven't been able to proofread it ahead of time. Oh well. Here's my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Thick clouds passed over the sky, shielding the moon from illuminating the town. Night had fallen, and the creepy creatures of the dark crawled out of their chambers. Bats screeched, wolves howled and cats hissed as the silence rolled around the town.

This town, most known as Ooo, is aptly named. There are stories about the many abandoned houses that are rumored to be haunted by past owners, stories about accidents that occurred on certain uncharted roads, and even stories about murders that took place in the Evil Forest. But, there is one area of this town which remains the townspeople's hotspot for haunted stories – one that remained the center of the townspeople's stories of ghosts, witches and – the populace's favorite – vampires.

The cemetery.

If you go all the way down Candy Kingdom Avenue, past the suburbs, through the Evil Forest and down the rocky cliffs, you'd arrive at the cemetery – the home to many of Ooo's dead residents. Aside from its unsightly nature and the dead foliage creeping around, it was a rather depressing area than horrifying.

Somewhere deep within the many acres of graves were a few mausoleums and an abandoned church which led to several crypts. One particular mausoleum though, stands out from the rest. Though weathered and worn, it still basked in a certain kind of elegance that brought out the best in the gloomy environment of the cemetery. It towered high above the others, crafted beautifully from marble. It was fenced by black iron gates with points so sharp; your eyes would be pierced even from looking at it. Though the greenery from surrounding graves weren't as green as it ought to be, the bushes and flowers blooming from within the mausoleum's gate beamed with life and beauty. A true masterpiece was this mausoleum. It was only expected to belong to someone of high class. The name carved above justified it.

**'Abadeer'.**

From hundreds of years into the past and until now, this name had been feared by the residents of Ooo. The Abadeers were a prestigious family that had reigned over many areas of the land, and became the founders of the town. They had been considered gods in their time – an unstoppable force that swept the filth out of corrupted lands.

The person who founded the town of Ooo, Hunson Abadeer, was the most notable member of this family. He, his wife and his children were buried in the marble mausoleum, forever immortalized as the perfect example as power amongst ordinary humans.

The mausoleum, remaining untouched for the many years it had stood, had gained the interest of a lone gravedigger.

"Damn fog, it's messin' up me nose," the man cussed, rubbing his nose with his hand before swinging a shovel to rest on his shoulder.

"Maybe the missus is lookin' fer me. Best be on my way, I guess," he whistled, giving once last glance at the marbled mausoleum. He was staring at it for a long time, appreciating it as whatever light the moon could produce from the thick clouds illuminated it with an eerie glow.

"I wonder why no one has ever opened it before; it's probably mighty dusty in 'ere. Good thing Starchy knows 'ow to do some tidying up,"

The gravedigger marched up to the rotting gates, rocking it back and forth until he managed to jiggle it loose. The gate creaked as it swung towards the mausoleum, inviting the unsuspecting gravedigger to see inside the mausoleum. Under the spell of the magnificent structure, he proceeded through the obstructions and brought his feet to the mausoleum steps.

He brushed a hand over the fine details carved into the big, black, mahogany door. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a beaten up teddy bear and picked it up. It had looked like it had seen better days, with all the patches and makeshift body parts attached to it. The teddy bear had a collar which read _"Hambo"_ – quite a strange and uncommon name for a child to call a teddy bear. Then again, _"Starchy"_ was a strange name for a man of his age.

Starchy dusted off what he could from the unfortunate object when he heard it – a low groan coming from inside the mausoleum. He flinched backwards, almost dropping the teddy bear. He heard it again, but less vocal than before. Though his knees quivered with fear, his curiosity got the best of him and he opened the doors. He rammed and shook the door furiously, trying to get it to open. After a few shoulder-aching lunges, the door buckled and slammed open at a fast speed. Dust exploded in the gravedigger's face and scattered everywhere.

"Bleh! I was correct on da dusty part," Starchy spat, swatting the dust away with his available hand. When the dust cleared, he managed to get a full view of the mausoleum. The inside was nowhere near as beautiful as the outside was – in fact, it looked terribly dreadful. Dusty gray walls were decorated with thick cobwebs, unlit torches and rotting coffins hidden inside holes in the walls. Down the stairs, which Starchy had stood atop of, was a blackened pool of water with a big, circular slab of stone covered with busted tiles and four tactically placed coffins. Two were upraised on a higher but smaller slab of stone while the other two were placed below them. The coffins were fenced by an ornate black gate, similar to the one outside. It seemed that the Abadeer family had a predilection for the color black, because every coffin and detail that was inside this burial chamber had been shrouded with the dark color.

Carefully, the gravedigger had wobbled down the ruined steps towards the coffins. Upon reaching the gates, he unlatched the small hook device that locked the gate. It swung open with a shuddering screech, stopping halfway when Starchy held it. He took small steps inside and considered every detail of the coffins. The two coffins on the top were similar – both were black with gold décor, even with the dust obstructing it, you could see the fine details that were toiled by great whittlers and wood carvers to etch into what the gravedigger presume was mahogany. The two on the bottom were different – one was black with silver details and the other was black with red details. In between the two coffins on the bottom was a marbled roster with the names of the people inside the coffins.

"What does this read? It's some kind of Latin," the gravedigger squinted, trying to read the foreign words carved into the marble roster.

"Oh! I see some names," he stated, swiping the dirt off the marble and read:

"It says 'ere: _'Hunson Abadeer, Hilda Abadeer, Marceline Abadeer and Marshall Lee Abadeer_.' Oh, it's the founder and his family. Maybe I should clean up around 'ere. Respect the dead an' all that," Starchy affirmed, nodding his head and turning around. He walked to the bottom of the steps and heard it – a sound of something being moved.

"Eh, what was tha'?" the gravedigger turned his head, from the top of the stairs to the coffins, but found nothing. Ignoring it, he remembered he was holding the battered teddy bear and tightly gripped onto the aforesaid object.

"Well, all I know is 'at 'ere is a child out 'ere without her sleepin' buddy. I best return it to that poor kid," Starchy stated, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Yes, you should return that to me,"

A deep, husky voice that was not the gravedigger's had resonated through the silent mausoleum, and it had startled the man. He dropped the stuff toy and turned his head. There, he saw a young boy sitting atop the black and silver coffin.

Starchy was, in complete shock and awe, looking at the unknown intruder with unwanted interest. The boy wore a white button up and slightly tight black slacks, his shirt was unbuttoned and sleeves were rolled up. Though the boy sat down, the gravedigger could guess he was very tall – around the height of six feet. His hair, silky and black as the night sky, rolled down to broad and sturdy shoulders. His pale skin glowed with an inhuman like beauty, with absolutely no blemish or flaw that marred it aside from two dark indents that punctured his neck. His face was exquisitely structured, with high cheekbones, and deep set eyes. Every detail sculpted to his face would put Adonis to shame. Even the finest of all artists could not capture what this boy was blessed with.

Seeing the gravedigger's wonderstruck expression, the boy gave a smirk and an upraised eyebrow. He uncrossed his legs and sauntered slowly to the petrified man.

"Is there something wrong?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest as he stopped a foot away from the cowering man.

"Y-you. Where did you come from?" Starchy asked, hugging the teddy bear close to him. The boy noticed and gave the man an evil look, the smirk gone from his face.

"That's not of importance. What is important is that you give that back to me and I will let you go," the boy said, reaching a hand out.

"B-but, I'm not sure it's yers," the gravedigger said, looking at the collar and the tag connected to it. He flipped the tag back and forth, reading "Hambo" on one side. On the other, it took some time to read in the dim, moonlit mausoleum. When he did, he polished the dirt off it. It read: "MLA".

"It's just some initials of a person named 'MLA'," the gravedigger said, startled when the boy closed in.

"Yes – MLA, for 'Marshall Lee Abadeer'. If you are daft enough not to understand, then that's me," he said, grabbing the bear from the man and stuffing it underneath his arm.

Starchy almost fainted in shock. How could he still be alive? The roster stated that the boy died over a thousand years ago.

"N-no. You can't be - !" Starchy stuttered, terrified and unable to move. The boy closed his eyes and shook his head, laughing in disbelief.

"Sir, you have my word when I say I am the son of Hunson Abadeer," he said, gesturing towards the aforesaid man's coffin. "Unfortunately, he was not bitten before he died."

"Bitten? By… by a -?"

"A vampire! What else? She was the last of his kind, whoever she was. She had the nerve to crawl into my bedroom window when I was near death and turned me into this," Marshall motioned to himself, looking at his body with a slight distaste. "I'm the only one left,"

Starchy felt he had enough. He ran back up the stairs, daring not to look back. He almost reached the door – ready to slam it shut behind him and to return to his normal life – when the undead teen beat him to it. He blocked the path as the doors slowly closed behind him.

"Are you not going to stay for dinner?" Marshall questioned, giving him a sardonic saddened expression. Baffled by the seemingly discrete questioned, he muttered out:

"Dinner? But there's no dinner here! Pardon me, my lord, but I have to leave."

Kicking his feet off the ground, the vampire started floating and placed a cold hand on the petrified man's shoulder.

"I'm afraid I can't have you speaking of this to the outside world just yet," he said, a sadistic grin appearing on his face. "As for dinner, dear sir, _you_ are on the menu,"

With that, Marshall had snapped his neck to the side and bit him, sucking out the man's blood.

..::{[…]}::..

* * *

_For some strange reason, it's supposed to be longer. But I've decided to chop it into smaller bits, so I can have more time to edit it and junk. Wooohooo!_


	2. Freak Without A Leash

_Uwaaa, I'm so sorry for updating late! I haven't been online for so long because class is kicking my buns. I'm really sorry, guys. But hey - CHAPPIE TWO IS UP! I hope to get chapter three up soon, but I can't keep any promises. It would be lovely if you gave me suggestions on your favorite pairing :D_

* * *

"Look, Booboo – tell Georgy that I can't hang out with you guys until next week. I'm grounded, remember?" A girl sighed into her cellphone, twirling a lock of her hair with her fingers.

"It ain't like you to ditch us, Wendy. You ain't the rebel Georgy and I know. You be acting like one of those goody two-shoes living in Candy Kingdom Avenue," Booboo countered.

"Pssh, me? One of them sugar pops? Yeah, right. Anyway, I – "

Wendy was cut off by a knock on her door.

"Honey, what did I say about using your phone?" Her mother's disgruntled voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Sorry, ma – I was just checking up with our group project," Wendy lied, muting her phone by covering it. When she heard a scoff and footsteps falling back to an unknown location, Wendy sighed and pressed the phone closer to her face.

"So whatcha gonna do 'bout it, Wend? Georgy is gonna freak and not gonna talk to yez fer probably the next couple o' months. Heh, you guys'll have another one of those old couple fights, and I gots ta -"

Wendy, exasperated, yelled, "Well, goodnight to you too, princess!" and disconnected the call. She threw her phone to a green bean bag nestled in the corner of her room. Scurrying out of bed, she strutted to a full length mirror opposite to her bedroom window. She checked her reflection, checking that her braided, teal hair fell perfectly past her shoulders and that her lacy white nightgown accentuated her perfectly. Though no one would see her while she's sleeping, she still valued her looks.

"Well, I better hit the hay before the old cow reprimands me for staying up late," she said, studying her features once more. She noticed that the window was open, and pursed her lips when she was absolutely sure it she left it closed.

"Golly, I could've caught a cold if I hadn't noticed that darned window," she huffed, almost prancing towards the window and shutting it close. She turned around to her bed, and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw an unfamiliar person on her bed.

"Oh my Glob!" she screamed, noticing the features – even in the dimly lit room, of the young man that rested oh so casually across the sheets. "Oh my… Glob."

He smirked, adjusting his hand and resting his face on it. "Are your parents home, miss?"

Starstrucked and flustered, the young girl batted her lashes and crumpled her nightgown in her hands. "Yes," she answered, maintaining eye contact with the beautiful intruder. He pushed himself of the bed and sauntered slowly to the girl. He caressed her shoulder, trailing his long, nimble fingers down her back and resting it on her lower back. A murderous glint flashed in his eyes, which the young girl had not noticed as she was preoccupied by sharp canines piercing into skin from a lip bite.

He pulled her closer and whispered, "Then, we best keep our voices down."

{[…]}

The school hallways were filled with students and noise as gossip passed from mouth to ear and notes in lockers. Two particular students were the only ones unaware of what was going on.

"Oh my Glob, Bubba, what is up with everyone today? They're acting as if a plague is going to pass over Ooo," a young blonde girl addressed to her friend, whose eyes darted from person to person.  
"I'm not sure, Fionna, but I've heard bits and pieces about a girl named Wendy," Bubba replied clutching his textbooks close to his chest.

"Wait – you mean that Wendy? THAT WENDY? The girl in that gang? The gang with those two guys that I beat up last week? What do you know? What happened?" Fionna grabbed on to her friend and shook him, hoping that he'd know the answer. Her companion, dazed by the many questions, pursed his lips in lack of his knowledge on the matter.

"I don't know. I'm still looking for Cinnamon Bun. I think she would know," he said, leading the girl to a less crowded area of the hallways.

As if on cue, a tan-skinned, brown-haired girl skittered nervously across the floor. Fionna caught sight of her and waved her hand high in the air.

"Yo, Cinnamon Bun!" she called, grinning widely at the startled girl. Cinnamon Bun found her among the many heads, and waved back. She made her way to the duo, squeezing past through rushed students.

"Hello, Fionna. Hello, Prince Gumball," she greeted, noticing the tinge of dark pink that flashed across Gumball's already pink skin.

"I told you to stop calling me that," he demanded. "Anyways, I've got a question for you, Cin."

Curious, the wary girl cocked her head to the side and hid her arms behind her back. "Uh… what do you need?"

Fionna gave Gumball a look, one which was returned to her, before turning to Cinnamon Bun. They were sure they could get an answer from her. After all, Cinnamon Bun always tells secret or drops the gossip even if commanded to keep it hidden from prying ears.

"Do you know what happened to Wendy?" Gumball asked, squinting his eyes at the girl, who flinched at the mention of the girl's name.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. Or, a story that is kind of uneasy to tell," she said.

"Tell us," Fionna pressed for, eyes gleaming with interest.

"Well, ah…. uhm. Wendy is…"

"Yes?" Gumball motioned for her to continue.

"She's…"

"Glob globbit, Cinnamon Bun! Just tell us!" Fionna yelled.

"She's dead, okay?" Cinnamon Bun cried, running off to a distant area. Fionna felt as if she pushed Cinnamon Bun a bit too far. She gives into pressure way too easily.

Both teens looked at each other in disbelief.

"What… how the Nightosphere would that be possible?" Fionna asked, scrunching delicate eyebrows together.

"I knew she got into trouble often, but it's not likely that anyone would go as far as killing her. She's still a teenage girl," Gumball reacted, scratching his chin with his available hand. He shared a moment of silence with Fionna before the crackle of the PA made itself evident.

"All students, faculty and staff – please report to the gym for an emergency assembly. I repeat, all faculty -" the voice of Principal Lincoln boomed. The two looked around and saw students flocking to the gym.

"Well, I guess we better go," Fionna sighed, pushing Gumball to the gym.

{[…]}

"Students, please settle down," Principal Lincoln demanded, motioning for students to sit down and silence themselves. A few people shushed the ones divulged in gossip and some others pulled their companions to sit, while Fionna and Gumball looked through the crowd for friends they could sit next to.

"Psst, Fi-fi! Bubba!" a voice called for them. The duos eyes darted around, spotting their friend Cake and her boyfriend, Lael. Cake got her name because… well, she liked to eat cake, but her name was actually Cathy. Cake had been a friend, and almost a sister, to Fionna since they were really young. The same applied to Gumball and Lael, who has been nicknamed Monochromicorn. 'Kind of like the dark horse, but Monochromicorn sounds cuter and less evil' – Cake had explained once.

Apologizing as they stepped on random people's feet, the blonde and the nerd made their way to their friends. Gumball gave a fist bump to Lael, who managed a small smile in return, and Fionna dragged Gumball to sit near the duo.

"You heard?" Cake asked, raising her eyebrows while hugging the life out of Lael's arm.  
"Yeah. How do you suppose it happened? I knew she got a kick from hurting people, but going as far as to kill her? That's beyond revenge," Fionna yelped.  
"I know, baby girl. I'd wring the brain cells outta her head if I could, if she had any, but whoever did that junk is seriously banana balls crazy."  
"Hahaha, yeah. So, what else -"

The chatty voices aggravated the two boys beside them, who could do nothing but sigh and wait for the assembly to start. Less than a moment later, a crackle from the speakers installed in them gym hushed most of the students. A few shushes and demands of silence from the crowd, and the whole gym fell silent. Assured that no one dared to speak another word, Prinicipal Lincoln tapped the microphone and adjusted his posture.

"If I'm correct, then all the prattling that happened the time before and during this assembly is in accordance to what I'm about to announce," he said, tapping on the podium. With gritted teeth, Principal Lincoln faced the students.

"For those of you who are unaware of such event, then it is my duty to inform you. As of last night, Gwendolyn Hayes passed away."

Silent murmurs were passed, giving off signals of the students being blatantly aware of the situation. Noticing this, Principal Lincoln straightened his atrociously designed attire and grumbled for another wave of silence. When given so, he proceeded.

"Now, we know this is all rather alarming, but we are all, the staff, are concerned for your safety. Please, regard whatever I am about to say,"

His eyes spanning over the entirety of the student body. He let out another grumble, which had not slipped Cake's ears – who regarded it with a snort. Just how many times must he grumble like that?

"We are convinced that this was no accident – not a suicide, nor an end to an illness. Dear students, she was murdered. Brutally, if I must add. We believe a murderer is loose, and we request that you all return to your homes and secure yourselves until the police have retrieved the criminal. Do not travel alone – stay in groups – or wait for your parents to come fetch you," he paused for a moment, discerning the worried mumbles and scared students shuffling in their seats.

"Students, this meeting has been adjourned. I bid you farewell – and please – stay safe."

{[…]}

"WHAT A CRACKPOT!" Cake yelped along the sidewalk, kicking stray leaves that littered it. "I mean, what kind of guy dumps all of that in a matter of seconds. I mean – sure, we knew she was dead – but to mention a freak without its leash? Thanks for the heart attack! If ever I needed a guy that could ensure me a quick way to disable my heart, I know just who to contact! Seriously, baby girl, I-"  
"Cake, Cake – I know. Stop spazzing out," Fionna hushed her friend, seeing the look of discomfort on the faces of two boys.  
"Ugh, I'm sorry. I just hate this kind of junk. I'm really thankful Lael lives some ways from me. That way, he can hear me if that crazy murderer guy comes up to me," Cake sighed, lovingly running her fingers down her boyfriend's hair. The white-haired boy graced his face with a smirk and grabbed Cake's palm. When he did that, Fionna knew he was going to share a private message to Cake in Morse code. A few tappings and strokes later, Cake's face burned bright red and she cuddled even closer to her boyfriend, a slower sway enchanting her hips.

"Fi, I think me and the Dark Knight have somewhere to go to later, but I promise I won't be long. Alrighty?" She said, kissing Lael's cheek.

Fionna snickered at the public display of affection, but the mock happiness drained from her face when she looked at the worried expression on Gumball's face.

"Hey, Bubba?"  
"Hmm?" The boy jolted back to life, with a small smile gracing his lips. Fionna appreciated that he tried to make the situation seem harder than it actually is, but should couldn't help but feel weird vibes from what had been dumped on her in a span of a morning.  
"This murderer case has me all freaked out. Cake's probably going to stay out late with Lael tonight, so…" she said, a light blush finding its way to her cheeks.  
He noted the anxious aura that surrounded her, so he clasped a hand around her shoulder.  
"How about you stay over at my place tonight?" He whispered, giving Fionna one of those princely smiles. Oh, Gumball. Ever so charming, aren't you?  
"Oh, uh… sure. Okay. I'm fine with that," Fionna said, shrugging her shoulders to ease the tension. They both looked for Lael and Cake, who seemed to have skipped far up ahead. Gumball chuckled at this.  
"From the direction they're going, I'm assuming they're heading to the mall. I guess we better get going,"

{[…]}

Night had fallen, and the mall had close. Fionna knew Cake and Lael were off to Lael's, so she ended up staying with Gumball. She freaked out somewhere along the way to Candy Kingdom Avenue, what with all the weird screeches and low moans of agony that creaked in the thickly forested area. As of now, she was seated in a guest bedroom that lay opposite to where Gumball's was. She squirmed and twisted her hair – scared of being left alone for a while. On the other, Gumball was taking a bath and she didn't want to…

"NO. No, no, no, no… no, Fionna. Just don't stop thinking about dumb junk like that!" Her face lit up, thinking of strange things any teenage girl with an affinity for boys around her age would think.

While Fionna panicked in the guest bedroom, Gumball bathed in ignorance, blissfully unaware of the danger that perched on his balcony.

"Here. It's definitely here," a familiar voice hissed, flying over to the balcony doors. He drifted through the fine glass, one of the many fine perks of being a vampire. He entered a room which would've probably damaged the poor boy more than the sun could ever do. Every corner and inch was lathered in a girlish pink. No doubt, a girl did reside here. A sweet, strawberry scent drifted from a door, which he immediately assumed to be the bathroom. He smirked to himself, stripping off his blood stained shirt. A girl is here. No mistaking it.

Looking at a grotesques and equally pink full length mirror, he acknowledged the fact that blood had indeed seeped through the shirt and stuck to his body. That girl was bleeder, alright. His dark locks swept haggardly across his face, though not marring the fact he was still drop dead gorgeous. Nothing on his skin but blood and a pair of slightly tight pants… and an absolutely alluring charm that he would use at his disposal. Yes, he is definitely going to feed tonight.

{[…]}

"Why did I agree to use this again?" Gumball asked himself, raising the pink bottle that Fionna had bought for him in the mall. 'So you would smell like me. We could be smell twins! Not that I mean it in any creepy context you suppose I… I'll shut up now,' Fionna had said earlier in the afternoon. It smelt of strawberries – exactly like Fionna – but he had agreed to use it. It was the least he could do to ease the anxiety that bothered her.

Gumball wrapped a large pink towel around his waist, meticulously drying his hair in a smaller pink towel. He opened the bathroom door and entered his room, which smelt oddly… odd.

His gaze had been cast to the floor, so he was definitely surprised to see a bloody, shirtless boy rifling through his things.

"OH MY GLOBBING GLOB," Gumball screamed a high tenor – a note that dared defied any girlish squeal that would compete with it.

"What? Have I been misled?" the boy squinted, his eyes glowing a dangerous red that pierced Gumball's soul. His eyes trailed up and down Gumball, taking every detail with confusion and scorn.  
"W-who are you?"  
"Marshall Lee Abadeer, you breastless wench. Pardon me, but I am confused. Are you a man or woman?" Marshall asked, his face contorted in a comical way that would have amused Gumball if he weren't so freaked out by the fact that someone had broken into his safely guarded house – with blood on his bare chest nonetheless!  
"Breastless wench? Oh, bananas - that's not the point. Why is there blood on your chest? Oh God, please don't -"

The door slammed open, revealing a very worried Fionna. "GUMBALL, WHAT'S GOING O- Oh Glob."

She caught sight of Gumball flustered and clutching his chest like a terrified virgin and an unknown sex god - I mean -** intruder** gazing at him rather fiercely with blood red eyes – shirtless and blood smeared all over his horrifically, but beautifully toned abs. What was she supposed to think?

"Uh, Gumball? Not that I've disapproved any of your choices before, but you could have the decency next time to tell me that you're -"  
"Oh, Glob, no! It's not what you think it is!" Gumball explained.  
"Then who the junk is he?"  
"A murderer," Marshall smirked at Fionna, who looked at Gumball with a silent message written over glassy eyes.

"Oh Glob."

* * *

**_EXPLANATION TIME!_**

_Lord Monochromicorn's first name is Lael because it's four letters - like lord. I don't even know, and Monochromicorn's surname is Morrison because Morrison means "son of Morris", and the name Morris means "dark". So yeah, his initials are still LM. YEAAAAH! GIVE ME POINTS FOR TRYING WAY TO HARD ON THIS JUNK._

_I imagine Mo-Chro to be the tall, dark, and silent but handsome guy - literally. Hair bleached to the color white, light grey eyes, and bronzed skin. Yep, he's tall dark and handsome alright._

Kisses~~~


End file.
